1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to notes comprised of sheets of material which may be written upon by a writing instrument.
The most common form of note is a sheet of paper. Typically, a number of paper notes are joined together at one edge to form a note pad. While paper note pads are an effective medium for taking notes, they are usually not carried on the person, but instead are kept in the home or office. Further, paper notes are relatively fragile, easily torn, and generally unsuitable for carrying on the person.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more durable type of note that can be conveniently carried on the person (for example, by clipping to a key ring), and is readily available for writing thereon with a writing instrument for providing reminders, recording telephone numbers, etc.
2. Summary of the Invention
According to one aspect of the invention, a clippable note comprises a sheet of plastic material, such as PVC. The sheet has a clipping portion and a writing portion. The clipping portion has an opening sized to receive an elongate member, such as a key ring. The opening is surrounded on all sides by said plastic material. The clipping portion additionally comprises a slit extending from an edge of the plastic sheet to the opening. In the preferred embodiment, the slit extends further from said edge than the opening extends from such edge. The slit curves around a periphery of said opening and into said opening so as to form a hook portion between the slit and the opening. The elongate member is received by the slit for a passage to said opening, thereby the plastic sheet is secured to the member. The clipping portion of the plastic sheet is semi-rigid. The writing portion has a textured surface which provides a matte-like finish that permits the writing portion to be receptive to writing by a pencil. Preferably, the writing portion is also semi-rigid.
Preferably, both the clipping portion and the writing portion have an approximate thickness of 15 to 30 mils, and more preferably 24–30 mils.
Another aspect of the invention comprises writing on the plastic sheet with a key. Such writing comprises depositing a metal from the key on the plastic sheet.